


请勿瞎看！all笛|【间奏曲】晰笛、嘎笛、嘎晰笛，阅前请看预警

by 95gas



Category: all笛（晰笛, 嘎晰笛）, 嘎笛
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas





	请勿瞎看！all笛|【间奏曲】晰笛、嘎笛、嘎晰笛，阅前请看预警

Cp：嘎晰笛  
等级：NC-17  
**描写权重如下：晰笛（年轻时过渡10%，重遇的比重大30%）、嘎晰笛（过渡10%）、嘎笛（20%）、嘎晰笛（30%）

预警：非真人现代AU请勿扰真人/人设OOC（尽量贴合）/性爱描写/直男写法/三人爱（他爱他爱他）

给马老师以及领导，谁瞎看骂我我就骂回去！

BGM：Cavalleria Rusticana: Intermezzo

1.  
“心声卡位战”节目后台。

这不是余笛第一次迎战，却恰好是最艰难的一回。

候场之时，耳塞里单曲循环着《乡村骑士间奏曲》，余笛真觉得，这真是因果报应。

“听歌呢？”

一束纤影促拢，形成一团，飘渺拢在余笛身上。

比他更沉绒的嗓音穿过耳塞透进来。

余笛颤了个激灵，阖眼时同步也细微地吐息。

逃不过啊，呵呵。

王晰挨在余笛身边，也没征得他同意，若白吐司配果酱那般理所应当地摘掉一只耳塞，置在耳朵里。

“《乡村骑士间奏曲》啊，听了那么多年，你怎么也总不厌呢？”

余笛缄默着，僵直着身子，从内而外绷紧弦。

“晚上有空吗？”王晰稍稍朝余笛的方向看，十几年没见的大活人一下天降，坐在他左边，挨着他心脏那么近，有线耳塞做导体，余笛听得见自己三十多了的人心跳得还像个小伙子似的吗？

心里撇捺一千万遍他的名字，鬼使神差因为光阴显言灵，把他带回他身边了。

哎。

2005年冬，B市

余笛听说系里公派留学到M国音乐学院名单内有他的名字，无论如何这都让他太兴奋了。于是他打算小范围内地奖励自己，到超市买了写菜便回到租住处，做个不辣版本的跳水鱼庆祝一下。

拐到楼梯口就踢到了些什么东西，咚咚闷沉。

“啊——”

余笛低头，看到个小伙子抱着行李箱蜷成虾米，仰着错愕苍素的脸哈出来寒气罩他，廉价呢大衣、破洞仔裤狼狈地沾着新鲜的混雪泥渍，捉着行李箱带着冻疮的手很局促。

“您是余老师吗？”

嗯，声音挺沉啊小伙。

“不敢不敢，我哪里是什么老师，小伙子你这是...”

“我叫王昕，太阳刚出来那个昕，马米安老师介绍我到您这来的。”

余笛捞了王昕一把，转睛一念，还真的听之前在学校的助教小马说起过那么个人。

助教小马工作之余会到酒店、清吧和地产开发商去牵线，帮着把音乐学院的学生们推销一下，到这些场子表演赚点零花钱。她和余笛提过手底下有个不是科班出身但条件特好的小弟弟，能不能帮着带一下，学费好说的。

王昕从口袋里翻找一下，又抡开行李箱，整了整皱巴巴的钱，一共1123块，全都给了余笛。

“老师，我就这么多了，剩下的钱我会慢慢给你的。”王昕心里没底，听小马姐姐说余老师的课按小时计，1123块是他的全副身家，哪怕听个半小时的课也好啊，不，十五分钟够了。

余笛挠挠脑袋，先让王昕进了门。

“你和我一块儿吃饭吧，一大条鱼呢我一人吃不完。”

王昕透过塑料袋瞥到了食材菜价，熟悉的红标，超市过了晚上七点半的特价签，他暗暗记下来19块9的草鱼价格，算上余老师外加工的费用，自己还要再给他50呢。

余笛把王昕安置在自己的沙发处，搁好菜之后让王昕掏出demo，边下厨边听歌，还时不时瞟瞟用按钉按在窗框上的单词条，一心多用很自如。

王昕还抓着行李箱的把手，一听到音响里飘出自己的声音就发赧，大冬天也哆嗦地滴冷汗。

敏感到以为煸炒花椒、青红椒和蒜米的锅子发出呲啦啦的声讥嘲他。

余笛什么都没说，从锅子里盛出来浇汁淋在鱼上，喊王昕过来盛饭。

看小伙子小心翼翼剐了半勺，又掂掉一些在空空盛在碗里的模样，他心里有点痛。

心痛，没来由的。

“再这么直接用嗓子唱，不到半年你的喉咙就要完蛋。”

余笛边用筷子把鱼剪三段，留中间最丰饱的一截夹到王昕面前的小白盘里边淡淡地说。

王昕低着头，小口扒饭，脸要掉在碗里似的，余笛看他不吃，主动把鱼肉抖掉辣椒，用汤匙送到王昕碗里。

“不辣的，青红椒是果椒，不损嗓子。”

余笛一笑，眼下就涌淡淡的卧蚕，衬得眼神剔透，抿唇之后兜下巴有上升的半圆，使得他的笑弧平缓温和，有勾人欲说的循循善诱。

“余老师，您要救我。”

余笛大抵听王昕说到他的情况，王昕在2005年夏天M市电视台的大型流行男声选秀节目“Happy voice”止步于西南四强后，歌艺便全面陷入瓶颈。

评委的一句话，让他的心里拌了砂石渣滓一样疼。

“低音在哪里都是边角料，你不会有出息的。”

余笛知道王昕的苦楚，苦劳多年摒弃一切孤身向前，在攀高路上忽然出来一群人朝你扔石子，你说心里堵不堵。

“我收下你了，但这课一时半会儿也教不完，你得放松好好休息一下，待会我送你回去吧。”

“我...我没找到地方住呢。”

余笛看王昕留着鱼肚就着米饭一大口吃下去，就知道他是裹着乐观主义外皮的悲观主义者，和自己一样，孤注一掷不管结果先冲为上，看来那1123块就是他的全部了。

他想要对得起这样的期待。

“你在我这住吧，也省得你到处找房子，房租等你找到活了再说。”

“真的？余老师您真好！”

王昕猛地站起来握紧余笛的手，余笛感到被手被攥紧的同时，心也被攥紧了。

2.  
余笛第二天起个大早，抽开卧室的门就闻到香味，餐桌上置着煎蛋和牛奶，王昕正手忙脚乱用燃气灶烘白吐司，看阵仗还挺细致，烘脆了外头在少少用焰顶烧面包的芯，很平整地置在盘子上。

“你起那么早啊？哟，还有粥！”

余笛迈到厨房又见到客厅暖气片上挂着四五根鞋带绞起来的晾衣绳，上边挂着余笛王昕的衣服，已经不滴水了，逸出来一点白雾，晾起来好一阵的样子。

这个徒弟认得有点值。

“没吵到你吧余老师。”

“没呢，待会吃完了跟我上学校吧。”

“我能进去吗？”

“我说能就能。”

余笛带着王昕潜到学校阶梯教室，坐到钢琴前试了试音，边招徕王昕站在他旁边练唱段，单手黑白键上游溜，另一手手搁到王昕腹中检视。

王昕唱了几段，低头就看到余笛脸上不可测不可查的疑虑，后来余笛让王昕深呼吸，收腹着把气息沉在肚中，放松胸腔唱，王昕唱着的时候觉得自己自如许多，完全没有以往唱久了嗓子被蜷紧勒箍的拘束感。

“这是胸腔真空法，你可别老把气息局限在身体上半段，久了铁肺也要炸的。”

“是是！”

这时候外头涌入了一群学生，是准备来上音乐影视鉴赏的。

余笛拐王昕的胳膊拉他到阶梯最后跑，没想到后门也都是学生，前后堵截之下，余笛只好带着王昕坐在了教室中段。

“柯教授的课，我们进出要是被他发现了不好弄，对付一节吧，四十分钟而已。”

只不顾他们不知道音乐影视鉴赏堂课还有个别名：看电影。

《教父》从原来的三个多小时，被柯教授的剪辑串联起来77分钟。

余笛和王昕看得痴迷。

回去的路上，余笛挑路牙子边走，哼里边的《乡村骑士间奏曲》。

王昕若有所思。

“这曲子穿在火拼的场景里可真有意思，特别是麦克尔女儿被打死的时候，有一种命定的悲怆感。”

“我第一次听《乡村骑士间奏曲》和老师您的还真不一样。”

余笛听王昕这么一说来了兴致，回头问：“你是什么时候听到的？”

“小时候看盗版的VCD，姜文的《阳光灿烂的日子》，马小军第一次看到米兰的时候，也是悲怆吧，单相思的悲怆。”

余笛的《乡村骑士间奏曲》是麦克尔痛失爱女多舛命运的悲怆。

王昕的《乡村骑士间奏曲》是马小军遇到米兰泛起单相思少男的惆怅。

王昕觉得他迟到余笛一大截，追赶吃力。

余笛看到王昕朝前疾走，天空飘下来的淡雪被他冲地惊慌。

后来的日子里，王昕和余笛约好了似的，一个拼命和声乐死磕，一个卖力死磕英语和法语。接受过机械填鸭式的教育是他们最大幸运，所以余笛和王昕都有自苦自虐的决心。

余笛白天在学校里上课，傍晚开始王昕到酒吧驻场，他们唯一能交集到一块儿的时间只有周天。余笛会拽着王晰到音乐学院阶梯琴房因循时间和王昕的嗓音条件授课，从胸腔真空法、改良狗喘气方法再到背部扩张方法施教，余笛深入浅出的教学让王昕的声嗓有了极大质的飞跃，低音相较之前，处理地更为下沉和醇厚，告别过往的虚浮和怯感，颇有入定淡然的意味了。

余笛觉得这般揠苗助长的教法成效斐然，王昕已经自有法门了。

3.

“老师，以后别往我的钱包塞钱了，我有。”

伴着《乡村骑士间奏曲》的旋律，余笛本在茶几左端悠然对着真题的答案订正，王昕话一走出来，他的心就乱。

王昕在茶几右端叠肘盯着他看。

炉子上的开水刚沸，余笛就找了两个马克杯往里边填炼乳，没过调味羹的勺子就冲，冬天的尾巴，冬天就冷得更狂。

“你那辛苦钱够几个花？喊你存个定期也不听，个瓜娃子。”

“我吃你的穿你的用你的住你的，还跟你学东西，你还给我塞钱，我跟白嫖了你似的怎么行啊。”

“一日为师终身为父嘛。”

“你才比我大四岁呢。”

“那也是你爹。”

“我以为你不会说这种不正经的话呢。”

“我也是人啊。”

余笛呵呵笑，把比较甜的那一杯拱给王昕，王昕嘬一口，心里五味杂陈。

他昨天看见了余笛的签证和M国音乐学院的录取通知，入学时间是三月初。

“我要走了，去M国。”

“我还没好好报答你。”

王昕不想听余笛说“走”这个字，太残酷了。

从十一月到二月的一百二十多天，余笛觉得像一场很长的梦。

王昕觉得是太短的美梦。

余笛教他在罐头杠子上练五线谱，用掌压着他的肚子反复纠正他用气的方式，不厌其烦陪着他把学院式和土法类的声乐技巧全过一遍。

青红果椒的跳水鱼不辣只有麻，口壁被激出来的唾液生津。

在乌烟瘴气的酒吧里驻场，穿越划拳的、跳舞的人群里，有他端坐着眼神坚定的鼓励，撇下脸面赚钱这档子事也不算太苦涩。

有闲暇的白天客串0409号代驾员，偶尔会在某个红绿灯看到熟悉的灰车相随，那个在自己身后戴了口罩落下几许发梢扎马尾辫的司机怎么看都是他。

“我总觉得我一直在迟到，迟到你一大截，余笛。”

“你听《乡村骑士间奏曲》，是希腊式悲剧的因果报应；我听《乡村骑士间奏曲》，是马小军对米兰的依恋和垂涎，我插你很多个层级。”

“理解不一样，理解没有高低。”

“有的，可我，我没办法。”

余笛看到王昕快速伏低身体，把脑袋缩到肘弯里，低音一闷窒，那就更低。

可惜茶几下隔层是镜面，伏台的假动作无效，余笛看到了王昕皱着脸在闷哭。

软心肠遇到更软的心肠，那真的别无他法，王昕在内心里比较着自己和余笛，那种对他人的好还挺不一样，对于王昕来说是一种为了求生分泌出来的本能，而欲滴，那几乎就是骨子里对他人的妥顾，天性異稟的良善。

慈悲到令人发指，让人不忍背弃，让人仰视。

王昕那天破罐破摔，乘着脆弱想要试探余笛的底线。

他伸手，抓着余笛的掌亲吻到掌央。

顺着毛衫下的腕心蜿蜒舔上去。

余笛的嘴唇尝起来和他嘴里的炼乳滋味比要更淡。

啵吮后余笛的眼睑微肿，一睁开就很明亮，太纯澈了，王昕忍不住把舔舐流连在他的眼梢和卧蚕上制造出人工眼泪，喃喃云老师您哭啊。

余笛说你早就用力平辈的“你”称呼我，现在要做这种僭越的事就“您”字省心叫我“你”吧。

王昕咬在余笛的耳后，像要做一个紧凑括号又留白的记号似的，脆韧的耳后被咬地结痧瘀。

余笛啃齿，抚着他的男孩后背，从王昕牛仔裤间夹着的毛衫底部抽到他的颈子去。

不到两分钟他们就赤裸了。

余笛之前看到王昕在镜柜里藏了保险套，似乎有一个月那么长。

“你早就打好主意了？”余笛抚着王昕的性器，在黑暗里度量长度粗度。

“超市打折买的，日用品会员日5折，操不到你我还能套球鞋防滑。”

“套个锤子！”

王昕在床上没有依循天地君亲师那套的恭良检让，除却温柔的润滑，插进去的力道很是莽撞。

余笛的发糊粘在脖颈上，暖气太暖，王昕太烫。

忍持不了这样持续坚韧地爽乐折磨。

余笛肩头瘦削，手附上去抓按久了，掌会被肩骨半圆半棱地硌疼，厨房的灯没关，漏了一些到余笛的卧室中，恰好有一束映在余笛的眼处，他探究的眼里交杂让步、宠爱、有距离的割舍和沉溺情欲里的挑惹，全都含蓄在双眸里的情绪很沉默也很汹涌要迸发出来，王晰阖眼不看，沉沉地涌叠在余笛身上，空出一手流连在余笛起粘的身体上拧捏爱抚，胸膛、腰肢、双腿...手臂半径可触的范围全摸捞，感到他从上而下为自己湿润，有眼泪、汗水、涎液、和精液...

当《乡村骑士间奏曲》循环到五百遍的CD跳针发出钝钝地、错停的音节时，余笛被王昕接连地操干弄得高潮，若鱼搁浅着抖着四肢震弹，爽乐过后又虚空缠晃着呼喘汨汗，将无声哭湿的身体和王昕相抵、缠旖，他们从高潮跌宕的余韵里醒来，CDplayer已经哑然，唱不出任何音响了。

“坏了，打口碟就是打口碟。”余笛穿着王昕的毛衫赤脚到客厅把CD从机子里掏出来，斑驳镜面的CD腹部，映出余笛疲倦的脸。

“留给我吧，我看看哪里还有新的，回头你把地址给我，我给你寄去。”

王昕啄啄余笛的下颌，开始顺着客厅拾掇他们发乎情很动物性落下的衣物。

后来余笛到了M国，陆续收到了一些东西，寄件地址不定，教父版本的《乡村骑士间奏曲》没有了，王昕寄给他的是马丁·斯科塞斯电影原声带版本的。

哦，还有跳水鱼的佐料、两箱炼乳、二十五笔跨国转账。

二十五笔的1123块。

余笛想这是他这辈子挣得最珍贵的一笔学费。

二十五笔代表他的年岁，1123是他的生日。

他的男孩有自成一套的浪漫。

但是他不知道王昕为了这些钱挣得多辛苦，颠倒日夜地从酒吧场子唱到开盘营销中心，什么烂歌都唱，唱得喉咙厚了破了，胃也坏了，大病了一场。

余笛给王昕打电话，手机已经是空号，原本的房子也换了租客。

他完全和他失去了联络。

后来余笛在某个华人餐厅摆设的中文报纸文体版看到了王昕的消息。

他改名为王晰，赢取了金声奖流行组的单人冠军。

可喜可贺。

“哎晰哥笛哥你们在这里啊！”

“哦，嘎嘎呀！”

“分组定了！我和笛哥光哥一组，哎你说世事多微妙啊，我和你一首《suliko》被笛哥光哥的《chasing pavement》pk到从首席上掉下来，现在又合到一块儿去了，嘿嘿。”

余笛看到同节目里的小辈阿云嘎来了，很自然退到更左边把位置让出来，王晰捉不住耳塞，因为美好的时光被砸破面色不佳，倒是阿云嘎嬉皮笑脸牵着余笛的耳塞听起来，“哦《愤怒的公牛》啊，德尼罗！呼哈嚯~”

哦，阿云嘎的《乡村骑士间奏曲》是《愤怒的公牛》啊。

王晰越过阿云嘎的肩头看了一眼余笛。

余笛笑着摇摇头。

tbc


End file.
